Talking Always Helps
by James's Fire
Summary: Draco finds Ginny and they get to talking. Story up for adoption!
1. Ginny's Tears

Ginny was running, she had to just keep running, her tears we flowing freely. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and love of her life just dumped her and his excuse was she was too young for him, she was Ron's little sister and he loved someone else his own age.

She kept on running until she bumped it someone she really didn't want to meet right now. Draco Malfoy.

"Aww if it isn't the littlest Weasley", Draco looked into her eyes, they were blood-shot red and tears were porning down, "and look her eyes finally match her hair",**(Sorry if I'm making him a little to me, but it's for a reason) **Ginny didn't respond, instead she just ran away down the corridor, but before she got to far Draco shouted " Hey Weasly did potty-wee-potter finally dump you" he finished with a smirk.

Ginny turned around to face him and she accidently let out a sob and torn down the corridor. What no one knew was that THE "Draco Malfoy" had a soft spot for the littlest Weasly, he hated to admit it, but it was true, he covered it up by being cruel to her. He saw her run down the corridor and take a turn then heard a THUD.

Ginny torn down the corridor and turned a sharp turn and slid. Draco came up to her. "Ginny... Ginny are you ok", he tried to help her up, but she swatted him away. Her legs wouldn't work with her at the time when she tired to stand up, so she just fell again, but she just scooted away from him and hugged her knees together, and cired.

Draco felt bad for her, I mean really bad and this was the girl he liked...maybe even loved and here he was, being terrible to her. He sat down next to her and tried to get her to talk to him.

"Ginny...Ginny please tell me what's wrong"

"What would you care Draco"

"Look will you please just tell me why your sobbing your eyes out"

"Why should I"

Draco was getting a bit annoyed but he still wanted to talk to her so he stood up and picked her up like a baby and walked her out side to go "talk".

**GWDRMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWD**

**Sorry I think I'm going to make a little story out of this and I'm really sorry it's short it's just I wanted to post before 12:.00 and it's 11:53, so I have to hurry. Please tell me what you think about this first chapter AND NO FLAMES **

_Love _

_Harry and Hermione's Daughter_


	2. The Talk

"DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS MOMENT!", screamed Ginny as she thrashed around in Draco's arms, but all those years of Quidditch made getting out of his arms almost impossible.

"No way red", he said as he smirked at the red haired girl in his arms.

"Ughhhh you make me soooo sick, you know that don't you?", said Ginny as she finally stopped thrashing about and relaxed.

"Yep", is all he said.

"Where in merlin's name are you taking me".

"Some where were we can talk alone".(A/N: Tongue-Twister o0 lol)

"Why do you want to know what's wrong with me anyway?", asked Ginny.

"Ever since my father made my mother cry, I hate to see women cry" said Draco flatly.

"Oh"... "Hey" she put both of her hands on his cheeks " I'm sorry I was like that, but I doubt that you will care about this"

Draco walked out the front door and sat under a hidden tree, by the Black lake. He sat down and held Ginny around the waist on his lap.

"Ok red shoot...tell me about this something or someone that hurt you", Draco said.

"Well...I...umm...you see...",She really didn't want to talk about this because just the thought of Harry made tears well up in her eyes.

Draco held her closer and put her head on his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Let me ask you something red... does this have anything to do with potter-pot-head"

She just nodded her head on Draco's shoulder and then she felt him tense up.

"I'll kill him, and oh yeah what was his excuse" asked Draco with a killer look on his face.

"Something about me not being pretty enough and he's in love with someone else".

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard...hey red I have an idea how about we have a fling- Ginny glared at him- no I mean just to piss potter off cause you know he and me can't stand each other and it'll just teach him a lesson...so how 'bout it".

Ginny thought about it for a while and then she smiled at him. "Sure why not"

They just sat there under the tree for what seemed like forever, until Draco noticed how late it was getting. "Hey little red, we better be going", but Ginny didn't respond. Draco looked down and smirked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "_Since I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is I guess I have to take her back to my room"_ Draco thought.(A:N/ Draco is head-boy) He picked her up and walked to secret passage portrait and lade her down on his bed. "_She going to be uncomfortable in her robes... she can wear one of my big t-shirts"_

Draco took her robes off and then her shoes and socks, then he stopped when the last things were her shirt and her skirt. "_She is my "girlfriend" now right?"_ he thought. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it over her head "_gezz she is a heavy sleeper"_ he pulled the t-shirt over he head and then last but certainly not least the skirt (A:N/ LOLOL) ( _she is never going to forgive me, but I AM her "boyfriend" aren't I?)_he quickly unzipped the skirt and he pulled the covers over her.

The only thing Draco here didn't know was that little Miss.Ginny here was awake the whole time! (A:N/ bad ginny bad bad bad lol) She poked an eye open and watched Draco take his shirt off, showing his very well defined chest and then pulled his jeans off, showing his forest green boxers and then being the gentleman that he was he slept on the end of the bed while Ginny slept on the other. When Draco got into bed he heard a tiny giggle and then in one swift moment, he moved over to Ginny and said,

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you"

She turned around to look at the handsome blonde 18 year old above her and said sweetly, " Yes I did...very much really, why do you have a problem with me looking at my boyfriends abs"

"No it's just I would like to know when you are really asleep and when your faking"

"Fine...but you will have to decide from now on if I'm asleep or not when you are changing me"

Ginny scooted over to Draco and laid in his arms and they both fell asleep.

**GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMG**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been really busy with school and what not, ughh is so hard and plus basketball. I'm so tired but I still had time to write this for yall. So enjoy and NO FLAMES and I'll post soon kthanks. : )**

_Draco's Vixen_

**P.S ... I'm thinking about starting a new story (draco and ginny of course) I think I will call it Draco's little Vixen... well I'll think about it and I'll let you know next chapter but most likely I'll write it : )peace out and REVEIW!**


	3. ADOPTION

Hello people i know i haven't updated this in forever, i know i know i know, but i really don't like this now and i don't want to delete this either so i'm putting it up for **ADOPTION** please if you want to do this story all you need to do is ask me and i'll give you my permission, please i really would like it if someone adopted it,

Much love

_James's Fire_

**PS. The first person who asks first will be the one to get it!**


End file.
